Types of Horses
The Horses of North of North North of North is the ancestral home of all horses. Every horse can trace its bloodline back to North of North. Naturally, the horses of North of North are the best and brightest of their kind. Every horse in North of North has been touched by magic, and even the most normal-looking of horses has at least one small magical gift of their own. Sometimes, it takes a while fore the horse to discover what it is. Although their gifts and abilities vary, all horses in North of North share some common traits that differentiate them from regular horses. Firstly, their lifespans are much longer. They live at least as long as humans do, and many live for hundreds of years or even more. They can learn, remember, wonder, imagine and figure things out much like people. Horses in North of North are intelligent enough to understand human speech, but they don't talk themselves. Instead they use a magical ability called horse-sharing. This ability lets horses share mental pictures with people, horses or other animals, so they can tell others what they are thinking or how they are feeling. Anyone who has a bond with a particular horse can pick up the horse's emotions from these pictures. For horses, the pictures of horse-sharing are much clearer than words. copied from Bella Sara: The Ultimate Guide How to Contribute Please create the herd pages or a horse page and add their link to this page. Here's how to fill it in: choose a horse you like and create a page with their name as the title. (Remember, someone might already have done their page so only add a page if not listed below. Babies will have a separate section.) Once you finish the page, list it below the herd it belongs to and link it to your page, but make sure it's listed correctly below. 'Types of Horses' *Water Horses *Land Horses *Air Horses 'Herds and Horses' Herd Bellasara (see Bella) *Bello (see Bella's Family) *Wings Herd Airistos (see Nike, Airistos) *Anemone Herd Valeryk (see Thunder, Valeryk) Herd Shahazar (see Fiona, Shahazar) *Flame Herd Islander (see Jewel, Islander) *Edana *Haku *Treasure Herd Sunflower (see Sunflower) *Autumn *Beran *Cabby *Lotus *Rosebriar *Waterlily Herd Moonfairy (see Moonfairy) *Mireldis Herd Starlight (see Starlight) *Angel *Astara *Aurora *Quasar *Sidera Herd Pantheon (see Pantheon) *Apollo *Athena Herd Elemyn (see Elemyn) *Bells *Candlebright *Frostfire *Glitterind *Jubilee *Magi Herd Mustang (see Mustang) *Aspen *Maplewind 'Babies' *Andromeda and Orbit (Herd Starlight) *Bellisimo and Bellissa (see Bella's Family - Herd Bellasara) *Gracie (Herd Valeryk) *Harmony and Aegis (Herd Pantheon) *IcePrince, Starfrost, and Toboggan (Herd Valeryk and Starlight) *Juniper and Hickory (Herd Mustang) *Moonsprite and Moonphantom (Herd Moonfairy and Shahazar) *Thora, Dane, Chocolate, Frosty, and Tinsel (Herd Valeryk) *Emberic, Helia, and Addis (Airistos and Shahazar) 'Spirits' *Volcano Spirit *Hill Spirit *River Spirit *Cloud Spirit *Midwinter Spirit *Polar Spirit *Storm Spirit *Fjord Spirit 'Constellations' *Bella Constellation *Nike Constellation *Jewel Constellation *Fiona Constellation *Thunder Constellation 'Carousel Horses' *Carousel Bella *Carousel Nike *Carousel Jewel *Carousel Fiona *Carousel Thunder *Carousel Airistos *Carousel Islandar *Carousel Shahazar *Carousel Valeryk *Carousel Sunflower *Carousel Moonfairy *Carousel Starlight *Carousel Pantheon *Carousel Elemyn *Carousel Mustang ---- 'Card Lists' Below is a list of all the cards as PDF card lists from the website. Bella Sara “First Series” (Silver-Bordered Cards) (October 2006) 64 total cards: 36 common cards, 9 rare cards, 10 energy cards and 9 foil cards. Download First Series Checklist Bella Sara “Second Series” (Gold-Bordered Cards) (March 2007) 124 total cards: 58 common cards, 27 rare cards, 12 energy cards and 27 foil cards. Download Second Series Checklist “Northern Lights” (Blue-Bordered cards) (July 2007) 72 total cards: 28 common cards, 17 rare cards, 10 energy cards and 17 foil cards. Download Northern Lights Checklist “Ancient Lights” (Pink-Bordered Cards) (October 2007) 72 total cards: 28 common cards, 17 rare cards, 10 energy cards and 17 foil cards. Download Ancient Lights Checklist “Native Lights” (Purple Bordered Cards) (February 2008) 72 total cards: 28 common cards, 17 rare cards, 10 energy cards and 17 foil cards. Download Native Lights Checklist “Magical Friends” (Lavender border) (June 2008) 123 total cards: 37 common cards, 37 rare cards, 12 energy cards and 37 foil cards. Download Magical Friends Checklist “Baby Bella” (Green border) (October 2008) 129 total cards: 43 common cards, 37 rare cards, 12 energy (Toy) cards and 37 foil cards. Download Baby Bella Checklist “Treasures” (Turquoise bordered) (March 2009) 110 total cards: 55 common cards (5 common Treasures cards), 55 foil cards (5 foil Treasures cards). Download Treasures Checklist ''“Royalty” ''(Yellow border) (June 2009) 110 total cards: 55 common cards, 55 foil cards, 5 common energy (treasure) cards and 5 foil energy (treasure) cards. Download Royalty checklist ''“Bella's Ball” ''(Orchid border) (October 2009) 110 total cards: 50 common cards, 55 foil cards, 5 character cards. Download Bella's Ball checklist ''“Sunflowers” ''(Yellow border) (March 2010) 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 character cards. Download Sunflowers checklist ''“Moonfairies” ''(blue border) (June 2010) 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. Download Moonfairies checklist ''“Starlights” ''(light-blue border) (October 2010) 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. Download Starlights checklist ''“Spring Carnival” ''(mint-green border) (February 2011) 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. Download Spring Carnival checklist ''“Summer Camp” ''(Yellow border) (May 2011) 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. Download Summer Camp checklist ''“Winter Festival” '' (October 2011) 110 total cards: 45 common cards, 55 foil cards, 10 story cards. Download Winter Festival checklist (Adobe PDF format) ''“Best of Bella Sara” '' (February 2012) 110 total cards: 55 common cards, 55 foil cards Download Best of Bella Sara checklist (Adobe PDF format)